Ch. 327 - Cornered
Ch. 326 - Strange Happenings Ch. 328 - Splintered Streams CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. A New Mission Travel to Filling Station Time Loop Match 12 details in Filling Station Time Loop 2. Perfectly Still Place 4 Halls of Mirrors Statue in the Garden 3. Tracking a Shadow Return to Bled Castle Find 12 hidden objects in Bled Castle 4. Target Acquired Travel to Palace of Versailles Find 12 hidden objects in Palace of Versailles 5. The Green Crown Have 3 Crown Topiary in the Garden Upgrade 1 Hall of Mirrors Statue to Level 2 6. The Chase Return to Dance With Me Find 12 hidden objects in Dance With Me 7. Slippery Eel Travel to Malbork Castle Find 12 hidden objects in Malbork Castle 8. Untold Events Travel to Oberhofen Castle Garden Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Oberhofen Castle Garden Time Warp 9. Comrade in Arms Travel to Vesuvius Fumes Paradox Find 6 differences in Vesuvius Fumes Paradox 10. Floral and Royal Upgrade 1 Crown Topiary to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Hall of Mirrors Statue to Level 3 11. To Catch a Traitor Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 327 scenes Have 1 Luxembourg Palace in the Garden 12. Complete the Love Locks Set Collection Collect the Gondola Boat and place it in your Garden. 13. Post Lux Upgrade 1 Luxembourg Palace to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Crown Topiary to Level 3 14. Pristine Palace Upgrade 1 Luxembourg Palace to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Luxembourg Palace to Level 5 15. Build the Hohenzollern Castle Complete the Hohenzollern Castle Wonder 16. Castle of Awe Upgrade the Hohenzollern Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Filling Station Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Filling Station Time Loop! 3 Star Palace of Versailles Earn 3 stars in Palace of Versailles! 3 Star Malbork Castle Earn 3 stars in Malbork Castle! 3 Star Oberhofen Castle Garden Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Oberhofen Castle Garden Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 327 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 327 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 327 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:A New Mission Ch.327/S.1 - Filling Station Time Loop Hello Agent! Could you fetch Enrique for me? We need to discuss something Important I was recently informer by Megan and Tessa that Hourglass Syndicate is recruiting agents from the Beyond! This is very concerning. And right now, the only lead we have on the Society is Raymond. We need to capture him and put a stop to this. Making the first move is the best thing we can do in this situation. Eleanor, you wanted to see me? Ah, yes Enrique. I am going to assign a new mission for you. The objective is to capture Raymond using any means possible. I assumed you'd have enough reasons to take interest in this mission, given your last interaction with Raymond. Why, yes! I'd love to take this mission. It's high time for payback! Accompany him, Agent. Make sure he doesn't do anything hastily. Quest:Tracking a Shadow Ch.211/S.1 - Bled Castle We need to find a way to flush Raymond out. Unless, there's some other way to track him down. Quincy! Just the person I was looking for! I need some help for a special mission. We need to track down Raymond. I have received orders to capture him. So, it's finally come down to this. What exactly do you need? Well, I was thinking since I still have his Time Signature Logs, is there anything we can do with it? Hmm... There might be something that I can do. Just give me a little time. I won't be long! Let's hope Quincy pulls through. These logs are the only thing we've got to track Raymond down. Quest:Target Acquired Ch.327/S.2 - Palace of Versailles I think I may have something. I've found a way to track Raymond! Quincy, please tell me you've found a way. Well... yes. It should work, in theory. The next time Raymond uses his Time Machine, we should be able to track him. Speaking of which, we have a reading! Enrique, here are the coordinates. Be careful! Wow! this is quite the palace. Very beautuful! Alright, I hear something inside, lets go check it out. Raymond's gone rogue and Enrique is hunting him. I want you to watch his back so that history doesn't repeat itself. Quest:The Chase Ch.191/S.1 - Dance With Me The trackers lead here. Watch out for Raymond. There are quite a lot of people here. He could be anywhere! Spread out, and alert me when you see him. See anything? I couldn't concentrate amdist the commotion! Wait, I think I see someone familiar... there he is! After him! Keep your sight on him! He's trying to slip away! Quest:Slippery Eel Ch.327/S.3 - Malbork Castle Don't let him escape! Raymond has to be caught! He's pretty nimble for someone his age! Darn! I'm going to tackle him. Here goes! Get off me, you darn fool! You don't know what you're doing! Let me just do a little something... there now he won't talk for a while. Don't worry about the black eye, he'll be fine. Keep an eye on him. I need to get in touch with Quincy. Quest:Untold Events Ch.327/S.4 - Oberhofen Castle Garden Time Warp We finally caught Raymond! Make sure he doesn't escape! Raymond, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. All depends on how cooperative you are. We need you to tell everything you know about the Hourglass Syndicate, and what you plan to do with all the artifacts? Enrique, right now things are about to unravel that will change the very foundation of all Time Societies. So, if you have anything that even remotely resembles intelligence, you'll let me go right now. Hold me back, I'm going to punch him again! Eleanor did say dead or alive, right? Quest:Comrade in Arms Ch.327/S.5 - Vesuvius Fumes Paradox Ah yes! My most trusted comrade is here! I've missed you! And yeah, I need you to resolve this Paradox! But I really did miss you, cross my metal heart! All taken care of, I see. It's almost like art, the way you fix Paradoxes. Enrique has caught Raymond, has he? I should go, he could use my help.